Sandguardians
Sandguardians, sometimes spelled out as Sand Guardians or SandGuardians, is a machinima web series created by oo7nightfire, owner of the small independent company Intro-Mind Productions ''. The story follows two teams fighting a small, and seemingly pointless, skirmish in Sandbox. When a Banshee crash lands in the area, the secrets it holds will change the lives of the soldiers inhabiting the battlefield. The first season aired from July 30, 2011, to August 20, 2011, and was later remastered, airing from November 27, 2011, to April 21, 2012. The second season aired from June 25, 2012, to August 12, 2013. The third season premiered on May 11, 2014 and concluded January 30, 2017. Characters Main Guardians *Guardian Seal Vladaam (Season 1-Season 3; KIA) *Guardian Dax Shepard (Season 1-Present; Active) *Guardian Jason L. Scott (Season 1-Present; Active) *Private First Class Ichabod "Icky" Tunsworth (Season 1-Present; Active) *Private First Class Aliel Gates (Season 1-Present; Active) *Guardian David Miller III (Season 1-Present; Active) *Guardian Natasha Claire (Season 1-Present; Active) *Guardian Nash (Season 1-Present; Active) *Guardian Allan (Season 2-Present; Active) *Guardian Mickey (Season 3-Present; Active) *Guardian Bartholomew (Season 3-Present; Active) Blue Team *Gunnery Sergeant "Legend" Cogburn (Season 1-Present; Active) Red Team *Sergeant Wilbur Frank (Season 1-2; KIA) Ordinance Nationality Corporation *Haku/Guy in White (Season 1-2; KIA) *Chancellor Heinrich Winters (Season 2-Present; Active) *Brigadier Bernard (Season 2-Present; Active) *Engineer Thomas Hubbard Newman (Season 1-2; KIA) *Captain Johnson (Season 3-Present; Active) *Chancellor Sydney (Season 3-Present; Active) Other *Dr. Arthur McGrath (Season 1-2; KIA) Minor *HQ Operator (Season 2-Present; Active) *Diablo (Season 2; KIA) *Jeremy (Season 2; KIA) *Gates's Conscience (Season 2; Active inside Gates' mind) *Desert Soldier (Season 1; KIA) *Engineer Ollie Johnson (Season 2; KIA) *Pilot (Season 2; KIA) *Hornet Attacker (Season 2; KIA) Plot The 'first season' of ''Sandguardians follows the events of the Blue and Red team soldiers of Sandbox. During a battle, Dax, a Blue Team soldier, spots a Banshee flying over the battlefield. When the ship is hit and destroyed by the Guardian Towers, he sees an Elite falling out from the destruction and informs his teammates: Legend, Ichabod, and Jason, as a result. The Elite, named Seal Vladaam, eventually reveals himself to the Blues, telling them that he is a Guardian on a journey to a rendezvous meeting. Meanwhile, the Red Team unintentionally steal an engineer that was meant to go to Blue base and use him to fix their vehicle, in order to prepare for their final assault. The second season takes place several weeks after the events of the previous season. Dax, Jason, and Seal journey to the Guardian rendezvous meeting, while Legend and Icky fend for themselves, now the remaining Blue team members in Sandbox. Meanwhile, Gates informs his team about a vision he had, where his Conscience told him that a soldier in white armor will be arriving. Despite his teammates' beliefs, Gates' vision appears to be true as a white soldier arrives at Sandbox in search for Seal Vladaam. The third season picks up directly after the previous season, with Dax, Jason, Nash, and Seal being taken captive by the head of the ONC, Chancellor Heinrich Winters and his number one man Brigadier Bernard. Meanwhile, the Sandbox Reds and Blues attempt to finally figure out the secrets behind the Guy in White and the secret weapon he mentioned, the Life Saver, but unexpectedly get wrapped up in the Guardian-ONC civil war in the process. Trivia *The original episode 7 was the very first episode of Sandguardians filmed & completed. *The original episodes of 1-11 were filmed and voiced simultaneously. *After the original airing of Sandguardians ended, Bus Stop Productions had acquired a DVD Recorder, in which the creator, oo7nightfire, was able to remaster the first season, and use it for future machinima projects. *Episode 1 was featured in a podcast by DangerClosePodcasts, on January 4, 2012. The video can be found here. *It was confirmed in an update by creator oo7nightfire that there will be a Sandguardians: Season 3. It was also hinted that there would most likely be a Sandguardians: Season 4. External Links *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *The Original Series *Halo Machinima Wiki article Category:Sandguardians Category:Series